Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor to pressurize inflowing air, a combustor to burn a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resulting combustion gases. The turbine may include multiple rotatable turbine blade arrays separated by multiple stationary vane arrays. The turbine blades are coupled to a rotor disk assembly which is configured to rotate about an engine axis. Typically, a damper seal is located on the radially inward side of a high pressure turbine blade. If the damper seal is incorrectly installed in the reverse position, the damper seal may bend and lose its ability to efficiently seal.